Celebraciones
by ZarlandOConnell
Summary: Femslash de Fleur y Hermione. Una noche después de una celebración Hermione y Fleur se encuentran con un par de copas de más...


**Disclaimer: **NADA del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece  
**NA:** Después de casi 3 años de silencio,subo este femslash de mis queridas Fleur y Hermione,es una idea que llevo durante algunos años,pero por falta de tiempo,inspiración y demás no la he podido terminar antes,eso sí tengo muchos borradores ya que lo he modificado bastantes veces hasta darle la forma que ha adquirido. Espero que les guste. Como siempre y no va a dejar de ser costumbre porque es mi fiel apoyo para todo,dedicarle una vez más este shot a May gracias por leerlo mil veces y sobre todo por corregirme, te quiero.

**Celebraciones**

La casa de Bill y Fleur se alzaba sobre un acantilado, completamente rústica, tal y como la semi veela lo había querido siempre. Empezaba a atardecer. Las chicas fueron llegando una por una a través de la red Flu. Ginny llevaba un par de horas preparándolo todo. Estaba radiante. La sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja, durante todo el tiempo, aún a pesar de haber trabajado muy duro para dejar la casa perfecta para la pequeña celebración de esa noche. Hermione llegó como una ráfaga calurosa.. No cabían de felicidad, después de todo el dolor de velar a los muertos durante los últimos años la noticia que se preparaba esa noche era magnifica.

Comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados, primero todos los Weasley; Bill apareció con su habitual pelo largo recogido, Charlie con su gran quemadura y la sonrisa de bonachón que lo caracteriza, Percy tan elegante como siempre de la mano de Penelope Clearwater, George apareció con su pelo un poco más largo tapando asi la cicatriz y finalmente Ron con una bonita túnica azul oscura acompañado por Harry el otro grande de la noche pero a la vez tan modesto como siempre. La noche empezó con bandejas de champán francés, regalo del padre de Fleur, y algunos canapés mágicos. Entonces con un embrujo Harry bajó las luces de la habitación dejando brillar mas fuerte las que tenía alrededor. Fue a buscar a Ginny le beso la mano y la llevó hasta su escenario improvisado. Se le notaba nervioso estaba rojo e intentaba aplastar su rebelde pelo antes de dar su anuncio .

Carraspeó y cogido de la mano pronunció

-Me alegra que hayn venido todos esta noche tan especial. Como saben Ginny y yo llevamos ya casi 3 años de noviazgo y nuestra relación se ha consolidado después de la Guerra. Y como no soy de muchas palabras y no quiero aburrirles, tengo que anunciar que esta primavera Ginny y yo contraeremos matrimonio.

Todo el mundo aplaudió por un lado las chicas corrieron al lado de Ginny mientras los chicos iban con Harry.

Cenaron y cuando concluyó todos ayudaron a recoger mientras uno a uno caían rendidos del cansancio.

Cuando ya apenas quedaba nadie en la cocina, Hermione y George terminaban de colocar los platos y las mesas para dejarlo todo en su sitio.

-Ay Hermione yo no se tú pero estoy cansadísimo, vamos a dormir y mañana terminamos con las mesas- dijo George con un gran bostezo guardándose la varita en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero.

-George sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, ve a dormir yo termino tranquilo además me apetece ver las estrellas, hoy no hay luna- le confesó Hermione mientras terminaba de pronunciar el ultimo embrujo haciendo que la pila de platos se metieran en el armario.

-Está bien, no te quedes hasta muy tarde, enana- le respondió George mientras despeinaba un poco a Hermione.

-Buenas noches a ti también-

Se quedo sola en el salón, habían pasado tantas cosas allí que apenas podía ordenarlas todas en su cabeza.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amour

Des mots de tous les jours

Et ça me fait quelque chose

Y de repente se encontró cantando y bailando en medio del salón "La vie en rose" mientras echaba hechizos de un lado para el otro mientras terminaba de ordenar el salón.

Cuando de repente un olor de avellanas y orquídeas mezclado con champagne francés embriagó la habitación y una Fleur un tanto ebria apareció por la puerta del salón siguiendo la estrofa de la canción

Il est entré dans mon coeur

Une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la cause

C'est lui pour moi

Moi pour lui dans la vie

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

Cantaba sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Hermione mientras danzaba por toda la habitación con la mano en la boca a forma de micrófono y bailando con unos movimientos muy sexys. Estaba vestida con una bermuda verde y una camisilla blanca. Fleur se acerca aún más a Hermione con la delicadeza y la elegancia que la caracteriza, Hermione ni se ha dado cuenta de que tiene a Fleur a menos de un paso de ella y no se fija hasta ahora que tiene los labios tan tersos y rojos, mientras que sus ojos bajo los efectos del alcohol estaban más acuosos y brillantes.

La francesa se acerca a Hermione y le susurra "No sabía que cantagas tan bien…" Y esa frase hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta, se da cuenta que el acento francés suena maravilloso en los labios de Fleur, ya no sabe si son los efectos de ser una semi-veela, los 3 whiskeys de fuego que se ha tomado o que simplemente esa chica la está volviendo loca pero le asusta a la par que le excita la situación.  
Y de repente Fleur la besa, siente esos labios encima de los suyos, su cabello rubio acariciándole la cara dejando un perfume cautivador y su mano en la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. Y a Hermione se le para el corazón, no sabe si es que la gran ingesta de champan francés, el cansancio de organizar la fiesta o que es su primer beso y además con una mujer. Cuando Fleur profundiza el beso con su lengua, ella embriagada, tiembla. Se deja seducir. Fleur nota los labios trémulos de Hermione y eso le gusta más aun, le gusta verla inocente e indefensa y cuando se separan Fleur le sostiene el rostro entre sus manos y se lo deja regado de besos, le susurra "C'est toi pour moi moi pour toi" y saca otra botella de champan de la caja donde venían, la abre y se ríe al ver que el corcho casi rompe una de esas horribles estatuillas que trajeron los Weasley cuando fueron a Egipto. Bebe un largo trago y le pasa la botella a Hermione la cual le contesta

-No..Fleur mejor que…-y no puede seguir la frase porque la imponente mirada de la francesa la obliga a beber y bebe, aún esta frio, le encantan las lágrimas que le produce el gas en los ojos y sacude la cabeza cuando termina de beber. Fleur se le acerca una vez más, le revuelve el pelo y le aguanta la mirada, hasta que Hermione reacciona y la besa, despacio como si tuviera miedo y Fleur le corresponde apasionadamente

Mientras se besan, se tropiezan con la mesa y Fleur cae entre risas al suelo. Cuando se levanta, coge la botella de champan, la coge de la mano y la lleva escaleras arriba, parando en cada esquina entre besos y caricias. Entran en la habitación donde iban a dormir sus padres pero no pudieron asistir al anuncio.

Fleur guía a Hermione por la habitación como el Refugio, son acogedoras y con vistas al mar. La sienta en una cama de matrimonio un tanto mullida y, sin apartar la mirada, se sienta a ahorcajadas encima de la morena. Ambos pulsos empiezan a acelerarse, empiezan a sentir las respiraciones agitadas de su compañera. El tacto de los dedos de Fleur acariciando la piel de Hermione hace que a la morena se le erice la piel. La suavidad de esas manos, la dulzura inesperada de los labios. Ese sabor amargo a alcohol. Hermione, casi inmóvil, aún embriagada por la emoción del momento, tarda un poco más en reaccionar, correspondiendo a las caricias de la francesa con unos suaves besos marcados en su cuello. Sus manos despiertan, su cuerpo reacciona. Poco a poco desliza sus manos bajo la blusa blanca que lleva Fleur, despojándola completamente de la prenda que empezaba a estorbar y la rubia se deja. Otro beso más un par de onomatopeyas que suenan a "Ahí, ahí-Si-Ah-Espera" en un susurro y Fleur baja la cremallera del verde vaporoso vestido de Hermione, se lo saca por la cabeza dejándola en ropa interior y se vuelven a besar. Fleur desabrocha el sujetador de Hermione dejando unos pequeños pezones rosas y los besa mientras la acuesta en la cama y sintiendo como se endurecen bajo su lengua. Y Hermione toma el control, tumba a Fleur en la cama y besa dejando un reguero de besos en todo su cuerpo, empezando por su cuello y terminando justo debajo de su ombligo, y en ese momento le quita las bermudas despacio, desliza un dedo por debajo de su ropa interior y Fleur lanza un jadeo de sorpresa, la morena comprueba que está húmeda, la oye suspirar y cuando la mira a los ojos sabe que le está pidiendo más. Hermione descubre que Fleur es aún más hermosa desde esa perspectiva, sus pechos tersos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con el pelo desperdigado por la cama y cogiéndose a las sábanas.

Entonces le quita la última prenda y la besa mientras desliza un par de dedos, y siente como los músculos de Fleur se tensan a cada sacudida y jadea "Oh dios Hegmione.." le susurra en la oreja y Hermione la besa para callar los gemidos de la francesa cuando ve sus ojos desvanecerse, cuando ve que muere de placer y da un último gemido antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo y bajar a la tierra.

La rubia no se da tiempo a recomponerse cuando, en menos de un segundo tiene a Hermione con las manos cogidas encima de la cabeza y con la otra le recorre el cuerpo, con la boca su cara y su cuello y con las manos sus extremidades y sus partes íntimas. Empieza a bajar poco a poco sus braguitas y se las quita con la boca, entonces le abre las piernas, la morena cohibida se avergüenza entonces le dice "No es momento de seg tímida, gryffindor" y se deja hacer. Y es en ese momento en el que se da cuenta de que lo excitante que es el francés en los labios de Fleur que diga lo que diga parece que habla de amor, de pasión de todo lo que le demuestra con su mirada, sus gestos y sus labios, está segura de que la vida tiene sentido cuando la francesa le demuestra con sus ojos azules que quiere algo más, que ha nacido para amar y ser amada y siente que no quiere que este momento acabe, se quedaría en ese cuarto con ella para siempre, desea que la atmósfera que han creado no se pierda nunca .  
Fleur besa cada milímetro de sus muslos, despacio haciéndola sufrir con la boca mientras una mano la entrelaza con la de la morena. Se impregna con el olor de la piel de Hermione, ese perfume que aún no sabe cuál es pero que lleva toda la noche oliendo y volviéndola loca. Cuando termina de recorrer los muslos, llega a su destino y consigue que la morena se abra para ella un par de besos unos lametones, unos audaces dedos y sabe que Hermione se va a ir y cuando lo hace recuerda que no hay mejor placer que el de saciarse el de sentirte completa.

Caen extasiadas en la cama, Fleur se recuesta al lado de Hermione, la besa, le pasa un brazo por encima del hombro y entrelazan sus manos

-Miga por la ventana- le susurra mientras le besa el cabello. La morena se levanta sorprendida, sin soltar su mano y sonríe. Está amaneciendo.

-No hay nada más gomántico que un amaneceg- le contesta y la besa

-No voy a discutir de romanticismo con una francesa-dice Hermione mientras la besa una vez mas.

**Ahora si han llegado hasta aquí déjenme un review por favor y así me hacen un poquito más feliz J**

_Zarland O'Connell_


End file.
